Find Me
by MidnightSky101
Summary: Satoshi sees his father one night and becomes a self harmer thinking he is worthless, he seeks comfort from Krad but in time realises his mistake... YAOI WARNING!
1. Lost

**A/N: Right then, this is actually a chapter-ed story and not a one-shot! ZOMG! I'm dedicating this story to my friends, especially Krad-Kun, Sato-Kun and To-Chan. Because they're amazing friends who help stop me doing...stupid things. Love you all! :)  
**

"Speech"

_Past tense_

'Thoughts'

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

"…_Satoshi, you're a wonderful son…" An image of a young blue haired boy stood before an easel appeared, his adoptive father stood proudly behind him._

"…_Father?" Satoshi reached forward, trying to touch the image, only to see it fade away and be replaced by the same two people in an office._

"…_Satoshi, you've had your fun now," Kei said to the 14 year old. "You need to capture Dark…Capture Dark…" The same phrase repeated, again and again, stinging the boy's ears._

"_Please! He never loved you. He was only interested in capturing Dark. He _used_ you." The so-called-angel stated coldly._

"_Yo-You're lying. He loved me, he still does. He said so." The blue haired teen responded, only half believing the words falling from his mouth._

"_No, he loved the thought of you capturing Dark Mousy, not you, never you. But…Hmm…There's a thought…" Krad began almost mockingly._

"_What?"_

"_If Dark didn't exist, your 'Daddy' would have loved you, and would still love you. My, my…It looks like it's all Dark's fault…" Krad's word hit Satoshi hard, his hatred towards Dark grew, he blamed him, it was all his fault._

"_I will capture him! I will not rest until he is locked away, begging for my forgiveness!…"_

_Satoshi stood, in a black suit, looking down at the freshly dug grave with empty eyes. He had died too young. He shed no tears as his fathers body was lowered into the earth._

"_Satoshi, I feel your pain." The angel in his mind spoke softly._

"_K-Krad?"_

"_You can trust me, I'll always be with you." Satoshi watched as dirt was thrown onto the coffin. "You know, Dark did this. It's all his fault…"_

-

-

-

Satoshi woke up to a cold sweat and tear-filled eyes from the memories of his deceased father. He let the tears fall from his face before he slowly got out of his bed to get a glass of water.

He reached the kitchen of the empty house and picked up a glass. He turned to the tap and filled the glass before stepping back and leaning against the island. He put the glass to his lips but froze when he saw his fathers face in the window, which made him drop the glass from fright.

"He was right! I never loved you! How could I? Look at you!" Satoshi moved shaking hands to cover his ears and closed his eyes, only to have his father appear in his mind. "You're worthless! Pathetic! I can't believe I called you 'my son'!"

"N-No! You're wrong." Satoshi screamed, unsure of his own words.

"Am I? Look at yourself! It should have been you who died, not me, you ungrateful little bastard."

Satoshi opened his eyes and saw the shattered glass on the floor. He knew that inflicting pain could get rid of illusions. He picked up a shard and held it to his arm. "You're wrong." He finished strongly and cut his forearm before his father cold object.

He stood in silence, watching the blood trickle down his arm. He found it strangely relaxing, and incredibly addictive. Before he knew what he was doing, he lay the glass on his arm again. He pressed down and dragged it along his skin, again and again.

He looked at the blood on his arm and reality struck. He grabbed the phone and dialed the first number he could think of. After several rings, it was answered by a very sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"K-Krad?" Satoshi's eyes stayed focused on his arm.

"Satoshi? It's the middle of the night! Why are you calling?"

"I-I've done something bad." His voice became shaky as he held back tears. "I didn't mean to, it just…Krad, what have I done?" He asked helplessly.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." Krad finished, now fully away, and hung up the phone.

-

-

-

Krad arrived at the house and let himself in, (he had a key). He walked into the kitchen to find Satoshi sat on the island, facing away from him and looking down.

"Satoshi, what are-?" He walked towards Satoshi and saw the cut's on his arm. "Shit, Satoshi! What have you done?!" He grabbed a cloth and stepped forward, hearing glass break beneath his feet. "Wha…What the hell happened?!" He wet the cloth and started to clean Satoshi's wounds.

"Ow."

"Ow? Now you say ow? Where was your pain when you were doing this?!" Krad yelled, now very concerned. Satoshi looked away as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Okay, I'm sorry, let's start again." Krad took a deep breath to calm himself. "Now, what happened?"

"I had a dream about my father, and you. It was my memories. You were telling me that he didn't love me."

"Oh, yeah…um, sorry about that, by the way." Krad said awkwardly, still mopping up blood.

"I woke up and came downstairs to get a glass of water, and I saw my father in the window and dropped the glass. And either the dream messed me up, or somewhere, I do believe what you said about him not loving me."

Krad said nothing.

"Anyway, I cut my arm to make me snap back to reality, but then…in that moment, where the skin broke and I saw the blood, I felt like it would all be alright, I liked it. I wanted to keep feeling it. I didn't…I know it sounds stupid, but really, I didn't mean to do it." Satoshi said honestly.

"So what?! The glass picked itself up and attacked you?!" Krad yelled, angry again.

"No, I…it's like I was someone else. I just…I fell like I'm somewhere cold and dark…and I'm lost there…And all I want is for someone to find me. That's all, I just need someone to find me." Krad looked at his sad face for a while, his own face softening.

"Okay." He got the first aid kit out and started to wrap Satoshi's arm in a bandage. Satoshi watched him silently.

"Krad? Is there something wrong with me? Am I ill?"

"No, you just…you just need someone to talk to-"

"So I need a psychiatrist?" Krad tied the bandage and shook his head, slightly amused at the boy.

"No, you need a friend. I'll tell you what, I promise to take care of you and listen to you, if you promise to never do anything like this again, and come to me for help. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good, now then, go upstairs and try to get some sleep, I'll sleep on the sofa tonight. I'll clean up this glass tomorrow. Come on." Satoshi got down off the worktop and walked out of the kitchen. "Remember your promise!" He called after the boy.

"And you remember yours." Satoshi headed back to bed, leaving Krad to the sofa and his thoughts.

'It was going to happen at some point, I never imagined he'd be so young though…'

* * *

**Well, there you go, chapter 1! Please read and review!**


	2. Trust

**A/N: I apologize to Krad and Satoshi fans in advance.**

"Speach"

'Thought'

_Past tense_

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

"What do you mean, you're back with Riku?" Krad whispered angrily down the phone.

"Just that. I didn't think you'd care so much…" Krad's face turned red and he thanked God that they were talking over the phone.

"What? I-I don't care, I just…I don't think Riku is right for you" Krad said honestly. "Oh, I've got to go, he's up."

"Wait, he who-?" Krad hung up the phone quickly and shoved it into his pocket.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Krad asked hoping the answer was a yes.

"Hmm." Satoshi answered as he passed into the kitchen.

'Was that a yes or a no? Wait-' He stood up suddenly and looked towards Satoshi, speaking urgently. "Don't go in there with bare feet, I don't know if there are any shards left. Your arms are already cut, we don't need your feet to be as well."

"Hmm." He turned around and headed back up the stairs, reemerging with slippers on his feet. He walked into the kitchen sleepily, and poured himself a glass of water.

"Don't drop it!" Krad joked.

"Ha, ha." Satoshi muttered sarcastically, as he returned to the living room and sat on the sofa next to Krad.

"Hey, Krad?" Satoshi tapped the glass nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…nothing." Satoshi looked away, avoiding Krad's eyes.

"No, what is it?" Krad questioned touching Satoshi's arm lightly.

"Well…Do you think that I'm worthless, and pathetic, and should have died instead of my father?" Tears filled his eyes as he said the last line.

"What? No!" He took the bluenette into his arms and held him as his tears rolled down his cheeks. At that moment, each boy saw a side of the other that they had never seen before, even when they shared a body. Satoshi was sad, self-doubting, and unsure. And Krad was caring, compassionate and loving.

"Now, you listen to me, I want you to forget about that damn illusion thingy, because you are a one of a kind treasure. You have a strong spirit and a precious mind. And you're cute." Krad told him, holding his gaze the whole time.

"You really think that?" Satoshi asked, averting his eyes slightly.

"No," Krad took hold of Satoshi's chin. "I know that." He closed the gap between them, kissing Satoshi lovingly a deeply. He pulled away suddenly and stared at the blushing bluenette.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Satoshi. I don't know what I was thinking." He lied. "I-"

"No, it's…it's okay. You're a good kisser." He chuckled softly, unsure if he was joking or not.

"Yes, well, my lips are pretty amazing."

"Whoa. You had a moment of 'Darkness' then, it was scary how real it sounded."

"Heh…So, about that kiss, do you want to try it again?" Krad rested an arm on the back of the sofa next to Satoshi.

Satoshi turned tomato red. "Well…I…I mean…well…"

"I see, yes, that's a very interesting point. Come here." Krad gently pulled Satoshi closer to him and kissed him once more. 'This.' Krad thought, 'Could prove interesting.'

"Satoshi, I want you to know that I'm not just doing this because I've got nothing better to be doing, I really care about you." He took the others hand in his as he spoke. Satoshi nodded but said nothing. "Satoshi, you do trust me, don't you?"

Satoshi looked away for a second before his eyes returned to gold. "I trust you."

Krad smiled gently at him. "Have you got any plans for Saturday night?"

"N-No, why?"

"You do now." Krad announced proudly as he stood. "I'm taking you out." He winked at the bluenette before helping him to his feet.

"No, you don't have to." Satoshi protested, blushing even more.

"I know." He snaked an arm around Satoshi's waist and pulled him closer. "But I want to. Now, go on, get some breakfast, it's important." He smacked Satoshi's bum as he pushed him into the kitchen.

Krad sat back on the sofa and smiled wickedly at his thoughts.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Krad!"_

"_Oh, Daisuke, how are-?"_

"_Guess what? Me and Riku are back together!" He shouted happily before Krad could say a thing. "I'm taking her to the Scarlet Wings restaurant this Saturday! Isn't this great?!" Krad remained hushed while his brain processed Daisuke's words. Suddenly everything clicked._

"_What do you mean you're back with Riku?"_

* * *

**A/N:Yes, this is the worst chapter (sorry) and I hated typing this up shivers blech!! Sorry, you'll see why soon. Please R&R**

**Sorry their so OOC**


	3. Truth

**A/N: Okay, the cap is back! Whoo! Celebrate! Okay, yeah, sorry I deleted it for a Merlin one...forgiven?

* * *

**

"Now then, Sato, order anything you like." Satoshi's eyes widened at all of the delicious food shown on the menu, then even more so when he saw the prices.

"Krad, are you sure? It looks very expensive," Satoshi pointed out rather shyly.

"Only the best for you." Krad smiled sweetly at the bluenette, then glanced at the door in time to see Daisuke stroll in with Riku.

"I could pay for half of it if you'd like." Satoshi offered, glancing up from the menu.

"Oh, how sweet of you, Satoshi!" Krad said louder than necessary and reached across the table to take Satoshi's hand. "But I insist, a small treat from me to you." Krad stroked his thumb over Satoshi's soft skin as he spoke, looking deep into the younger male's eyes.

"Well…if you insist, thank you." Krad brought Satoshi's hand up and gently pressed his lips to the knuckle making the bluenette blush. He didn't need to look to know that Daisuke had seen that.

By dessert, Krad had pulled a grand total of twenty one of these stunts ranging from "Oh, Sato, you look gorgeous tonight" to reaching across the table to kiss the bluenette deeply. All of which had caused Satoshi to turn a delightful shade of red.

"Excuse me; I just need to visit the men's room quickly." Krad stood as Satoshi did, smiled and sat as he walked away from the table.

Satoshi had not been gone twenty seconds when Daisuke approached Krad. "Evening." The red head greeted casually.

Krad glanced at him, then looked back to the dessert menu. "Good evening, Daisuke. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I was just wondering how your date was going, I assume that's what this is." He waved his hand vaguely at the table.

"It's going very well, thank you." He folded the menu and looked up at Daisuke, smirking. "And yours?"

Daisuke didn't answer, just glared at Krad, hands becoming fists at his sides. "Is something wrong?" Krad asked, feigning innocence.

"Wrong?" Daisuke shouted, earning several looks from various people at the restaurant. He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to Krad, resting a hand on the table. "You know exactly what's wrong. I'm sick of these games we play." He hissed.

"And what games would those be?" Daisuke pulled Krad up and crashed their lips together, tired of the blonde messing around like this. Krad wrapped his arms around the smaller male, pulling him closer.

When they pulled apart, there, behind Daisuke was a teary eyed Satoshi, Krad's eyes widened at the sight. He stepped past Daisuke towards him, _he wasn't meant to find out this way_. He reached out to the bluenette, but he held his hands up to the blonde.

"Don't." He said and turned to leave. Krad grabbed his wrist as he turned. "Let me go." Satoshi ordered, not looking back.

"Satoshi, please, it's not…He kissed me!" Krad seemed to plead.

"Oh, really?" Satoshi looked back now. "Then why were your arms around him?" Krad opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out, so he closed it again. "Exactly." He broke away from Krad's grip and started towards the door.

"Sato, please-"

"Just stay away from me." With that, he ran. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to be far away from Krad.

* * *

**A/N: I love Sato really...I don't knwo why I hurt him so...**

**Reviews are love!  
**


	4. Tears

**A/N: AHH! I'M SO, SO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER IS 3 WHOLE DAYS LATE! I'M SOORRYYYYY!!! I'M SORRY KRAD'S SUCH A BASTARD IN THIS AS WELL, AND I'M SORRY FOR SAYING BASTARD IN A T RATED FANFICTION! I'M SO SO SORRY!!!!! *Ritsu Sohma mode-over* Okay, still sorry, but here's chapter 4.**

"Speach"

'Thought'

_Past tense_

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

Satoshi sat under a tree at the park; he hated the park, so he knew Krad wouldn't look for him there. It was getting colder and darker all the time; he hugged his knees, trying to keep warm.

His mind was racing, trying to figure things out. He knew what Krad had done, and why, he just didn't want to admit it to his self. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear his name being called until the person was right in front of him.

"Satoshi?" Satoshi snapped back to reality and looked up to see Dark, and all the anger, and hatred in his heart erupted.

"You." He stood face to face with the thief. "This is all your fault! Everything! You're the reason my father never loved me! Because of you I turned to Krad, and now look where I am! And it's all your fault! I hate you" He hit Dark weakly as tears started to fall again. "Everything wrong in my life, it all goes back to you!" Dark grabbed Satoshi's wrists to stop him hitting him. "It's…It's all your fault." He slumped to the ground, unwilling to stand.

Dark held him as he fell and followed him down, holding him tight as he cried his heart out. "It's okay, it'll be alright." He rubbed the younger boy's back soothingly as he held tightly on to Dark's jacket.

"Why are you here?" Satoshi asked between sobs.

"I am a creature of the night. What's your excuse?"

"No, why are you, with me now? And after what I just said…" Satoshi kept his head buried in Dark's chest as he spoke, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Because you're a friend…not a close friend, but a friend.. And friends are there when you need them. And you need a friend. So what were you saying about Krad?" Satoshi wrapped his arms around Dark but said nothing. "Okay, not yet. Come on." Dark stood up pulling Satoshi up with him.

Dark looked the bluenette up and down and noticed he was shivering slightly. He took his jacket off and draped it over Satoshi's shoulders. "Here. You've been out n the cold too long." He gently wiped away the tears rolling down Satoshi's cheek.

"Thank you." Satoshi timidly pulled the jacket tighter around him. "What about you?" Satoshi asked, noticing the sleeveless top Dark was wearing.

"I'll be fine. But it's getting late." He swiftly picked up the younger boy and boy and started walking.

"Wh-What, Dark?" Satoshi stuttered, thrown by his feet being unable to touch the ground.

"What? Did you expect me to let you sleep out here? You're staying at my house tonight."

"But why are you carrying me? I can walk."

"Yep. I just felt like carrying you."

"But I'm fine walking, I just-" Satoshi moved, trying to get down.

"Hey, stop squirming. I'm going to drop you. Whoa!" Dark suddenly lowered his arm, letting Satoshi drop 3 inches before landing in Darks arms again.

In that second that Satoshi was falling, he managed to wrap himself tightly around Dark's neck. "Careful there Satoshi, I do need to breathe." Dark choked.

"S-Sorry! I-" He quickly let go of Dark's neck.

"I'm only joking. You're highly strung these days, aren't you?"

Satoshi stayed silent and snuggled into Dark's warm chest. Dark looked down at the boy with concerned eyes, as he walked home in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Awkward...anyway, hope you liked this, please review and make me smile! :-)**


	5. Revenge

**A/N: I am so, so sorry, that's twice in a row this has been late. An extra special apology to Towa-Chan, sorry. **

"Speach"

'Thought'

_Past tense_

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

Satoshi watched the flames flicker in the fireplace, mesmerized. "I'll get you some blankets and a pillow. Be right back." Dark left the room and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Satoshi stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Blankets and pillows…Ah! Found you!" Dark pulled said items out of the cupboard and headed back downstairs. "Hey Satoshi, do you want me to sleep down here and you…" Satoshi was gone.

"Satoshi?" Dark dropped the blankets on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. "Satoshi are you-" His eyes widened at the sight of Satoshi with tears streaming and a knife to his forearm.

"Dark…" Satoshi seemed to plead. The older teen sprang forward and grabbed the knife off Satoshi, throwing it to the floor. "Dark, I…" Satoshi stood shaking with Dark holding his wrists.

"Come on." Dark led him into the living room. He sat on the sofa and pulled Satoshi to sit down next to him before wrapping a blanket around both of them. "What were you thinking?" Dark asked after a while.

"It just…I remembered the first time, and I-"

"First time? What first time?!" Dark asked urgently.

"I…I saw my Dad, I had to get rid of him and I…and Krad-"

"Amazing how it comes back to him!" Dark was just getting angrier and angrier. Satoshi shifted uncomfortably in his arms. Dark sighed heavily as more tears rolled down Satoshi's face. "You're a pretty messed up kid, aren't you Satoshi?"

"I'm sorry." Satoshi whispered shakily.

"Shh. It's not your fault." Dark reassured him gently.

"Really? If it's not my fault, then who's fault is it?" Satoshi asked, challenging Dark with his eyes.

"Mine, that's what you were saying earlier."

"I was angry then. I didn't mean it. It wasn't your fault then. It was mine…and Krad's. I believed that someone could care about me without wanting to use me. I'm the commander of a police force and I couldn't figure that out! I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not. Did you ever think that you just didn't want to see it? Because you were happy someone was there? What made you think that about Krad anyway?" Dark found it hard to imagine the angel caring for anything besides his own gain.

"He said he cared about me., and that I could trust him…and he kissed me and was being really sweet at the restaurant, I guess that was just another way of making Daisuke jealous."

"Ah, that's what he did…sorry I just…you should probably get some sleep, it's getting late. You can have my bed tonight, I'll sleep down here."

"No, I couldn't-"

"I'll be fine, and my room isn't _that_ messy." He joked. "Come on." He stood up and held out his hand for Satoshi to take then led him to his room.

"Right then, here's an extra blanket, just incase. Have sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning." Dark handed Satoshi the blanket and turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way, Satoshi. When someone offers to take care of you, let them."

"I tried that, remember?" Satoshi laid the blanket out n the bad and pulled the covers back.

"Not everyone will hurt you. And if you don't let anyone in, you'll miss the person who really does care about you."

Satoshi smile, understanding the meaning behind Darks words. "Thank you Dark."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dark left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "I think I'll continue my moonlit walk now."

-

-

-

Daisuke opened the front door to find a very pissed off Dark on his doorstep. "Dark, umm, what-"

"Can I speak to Krad, please?" Dark interrupted.

"Umm…he's not here, he's-" Daisuke tried to think of something but was beaten to it by Dark.

"Okay, we'll do it this was." He shoved Daisuke into the door, and ran into the house. He found Krad in the living room with his shirt unbuttoned and nervous eyes.

"Ah…Dark, it-it's very nice to see you, How's Sato-" Dark shot his fist into Krad's face, breaking his nose.

"Krad!" Daisuke ran to help Krad to his feet.

"Hurt's doesn't it? Well, it's not a broken heart, now that hurts, and it's a lot harder to fix."

"I'm sorry." Krad almost begged, shielding himself.

"No, you're not sorry, not yet. But when you are, don't apologize to me, apologize to the fourteen year old boy who I found crying his heart out, all alone, under a tree, this late, and when it's this cold! He's the one who's been hurt, not me, and this time it's all your fault Oh and by the way," He gestured towards the blood running from Krad's nose. "Red's a good colour on you." He finished before turning to leave.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry again, but please review.**

**Sorry for apologising so much, I either don't apologise or apologise a million times.**


	6. Found

**A/N: Woohoo! I updated it on time for once! *Ignores the fact that her calender say to update it yesterday* So, yes since it's here, read it, laugh in Krad's face, and enjoy**

"Speach"

'Thought'

_Past tense_

**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners, however the plot to the story does belong to me.**

* * *

This was it. If this went wrong, he would have nothing. Daisuke had changed his sexuality, yet again, and was now actually back with Riku.

So he was going to see the other boy he'd lost, sorry, that was the wrong way to put that, wasn't it? He was going to see the boy he'd thrown away after breaking his fragile heart.

He imagined Satoshi's face when he opened the door, smiling, forgiving and loving. He would throw his arms around Krad's neck and hug him, whispering things like. "I missed you." Or, "I love you."

Then Krad would apologise sweetly, would be forgiven, and everything would work out great.

But this is only his imagination.

He walked up to Satoshi's front door and knocked nervously. He heard giggling and a cheerful: "On my way." From a familiar voice.

"The door opened, and there stood Satoshi, smiling brighter than he had ever seen.

However, the smile son disappeared when he realised who was on his doorstep. "Oh, Krad, hi." He said awkwardly, looking at the floor.

"Hey, Sato, I just-" He began.

"Shi." Satoshi corrected.

"Pardon? Krad asked, very confused..

"It's Satoshi, not Sato." He said bluntly.

"Oh, sorry…Anyway, umm, I'm sorry about what I did, I shouldn't have done it." They stood in silence for a while before Satoshi scoffed.

"It took you three and a half months to realise that?" He asked accusingly.

"You've been keeping count, that's got to mean something!" Krad pleaded.

"Yeah, that something else happened then, and I've been keeping count of the time since that!" Satoshi argued, raising his voice slightly.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight, I came here wondering about you and me…" Krad said honestly. "About us…"

"'Us'? 'You and me'? If you think that we have _anything_ you are sadly mistaken!" Satoshi yelled bitterly.

"Hey, what's with the shouting?" Dark asked emerging from inside the house and wrapping his arms around Satoshi from behind him. He looked up to see Krad. "Oh, you. I see your nose has healed. Hurt my Sato again, and I'll break something that won't." He tightened his grip on Satoshi protectively.

"Your Sato?" Dark simply smirked and nodded.

"Dark, could you go start the movie I'll be there by the time the adverts have finished." Satoshi said patting Dark's arm lightly.

"Yep, I think the popcorns ready anyway." He kissed Satoshi's cheek and returned to the kitchen, flashing Krad another smirk.

"That?" Krad said, pointing in the direction Dark had gone. "That was thing that happened?" He demanded.

"Don't shout. Yes. I hope you have a nice life, Krad. Goodbye." He stood back and started to close the door, when he was stopped.

"Wait." Krad put his foot in the door to stop Satoshi.

Satoshi sighed, opening the door slightly more. "What is it, Krad?" Satoshi asked impatiently.

"I just need to know, why him?" Satoshi looked at him, considering the question.

"Why?" Krad nodded. "Because he takes care of me, he doesn't lie when e tells me he loves me. He doesn't _lie_ to me, and…" He looked down at his arm, the scars were faint, but visible. "And, he found me." He looked back to Krad. "Goodbye, Krad."

Krad moved his foot and let Satoshi close the door. He turned away sadly and made his way home. Alone.

Satoshi returned to his boyfriend in the lounge and sat on the sofa next to him, snuggling into him as Dark wrapped his arm around him.

"So," Dark began. "About this thief, commander thing, how's this going to work?"

"Satoshi chuckled softly and kissed Dark. "We'll work something out. For now, lets just watch the movie."

"Yeah, by the way, what were you saying to Krad? About finding you?"

"I'll explain later." He intertwined his hand with Dark's. "But right now, I just want to relax."

"Okay." Dark rested his head on Satoshi's and watched the movie. "…I can hear your brain ticking."

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you guys think, if you liked the ending, please don't ask about the last line i was hyper. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
